1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to novel Lewis.sup.x and Lewis.sup.a analogues, pharmaceutical compositions containing such analogues, methods for their preparation and methods for their use.
2. References
The following references are cited in this application as superscript numbers at the relevant portion of the application:
1. Horowitz, the Glycoconjugates, Vols. I-V, Pigman, Editor, New York Academic Press (1977, 1978, 1982, 1983). PA0 2. Ippolito et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/714,161, filed Jun. 10, 1991 for "Immunosuppresive and Tolerogenic Oligosaccharide Glycosides". PA0 3. Sialic Acids in "Cell Biology Monographs" Schauer, Editor, Vol. 10 (1982). PA0 4. Lowe et al., Cell, 63:475-485 (1990). PA0 5. Phillips et al., Science, 250:1130-1132 (1990). PA0 6. Walz et al., Science 250:1132 et seq. (1990). PA0 7. Larsen et al., Cell, 63:467-474 (1990). PA0 8. Ratcliffe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,353, issued Jan. 7, 1992, for "Sialic Acid Glycosides, Antigens, Immunoadsorbents, and Methods for their Preparation". PA0 9. Ratcliffe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,594, filed Nov. 30, 1988, for "Sialic Acid Glycosides, Antigens, Immunoadsorbents, and Methods for their Preparation". PA0 10. Venot et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,670, "Methods for the Enzymatic Synthesis of Alpha-sialylated Oligosaccharide Glycosides", filed Oct. 2, 1991. PA0 11. Weinstein et al., J. Biol. Chem., 257:13845-13853 (1982). PA0 12. Reuter et al., Glycoconjugate J. 5:133-135 (1988). PA0 13. Palcic et al., Carbohydr. Res., 190:1-11 (1989). PA0 14. Prieels et al., J. Biol. Chem., 256:10456-10463 (1981). PA0 15. Eppenberger-Castori et al., Glycoconj. J. 6:101-114 (1989). PA0 16. Gokhale et al., Can. J. Chem., 68:1063-1071 (1990). PA0 17. Jiang et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/848,223 filed Mar. 9, 1992, for "Chemical Synthesis of GDP-Fucose". PA0 18. Ekberg et al., Carbohydr. Res. 110:55-67 (1982). PA0 19. Dahmen et al., Carbohydr. Res. 118:292-301 (1983). PA0 20. Rana et al., Carbohydr. Res. 91:149-157 (1981). PA0 21. Amvam-Zollo et al., Carbohydr. Res. 150:199-212 (1986). PA0 22. Paulsen et al., Carbohydr. Res. 104:195-219 (1982). PA0 23. Chernyak et al., Carbohydr. Res. 128:269-282 (1984). PA0 24. Fernandez-Santana et al., J. Carbohydr. Chem. 8:531-537 (1989). PA0 25. Lee et al., Carbohydr. Res., 37:193 et seq. (1974). PA0 26. Norberg et al., Carbohydr. Res. 183:71 et seq. (1988). PA0 27. Matta et al., Carbohydro. Res. 208:51-58 (1980). PA0 28. Chandrasekaren et al., Abstracts of the 11th International Symposium on Glycoconjugates, Jun. 30, 1991. PA0 29. Kukowska-Latallo et al., Genes and Development, 4:1288-1303 (1990). PA0 30. Dumas et al., Bioorg. Med. Letters, 1:425-428 (1991). PA0 31. Okamoto et al., Tetrahedron, Vol. 46, No. 17, pp. 5835-5837 (1990). PA0 32. Abbas et al., Proc. Japanese-German Symp. Berlin, pp. 20-21 (1988). PA0 33. Paulsen, Agnew. Chem. Int. Ed. Eng., 21:155-173 (1982). PA0 34. Schmidt, Agnew. Chem. Int. Ed. Eng., 25:212-235 (1986). PA0 35. F ugedi et al., Glycoconj. J., 4:97-108 (1987). PA0 36. Kameyama et al., Carbohydr. Res., 209:C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 (1991). PA0 37. Inazu et al., Bull. Soc. Chim., Jap., 611:4467 (1988). PA0 38. Bernotas et al., Biochem. J., 270:539-540 (1990). PA0 39. Wollenberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,132, for Issued Sep. 21, 1986 for "Modified Succinimides". PA0 40. Greig et al., J. Chem. Soc., p. 879 (1961). PA0 41. Piekarska-Bartowzewicz et al., Carbohydr. Res., 203:302-307 (1990). PA0 42. Petitou et al., Carbohydr. Res., 147:221-236 (1986). PA0 43. Trumtez et al., Carbohydr. Res., 191:29-52 (1989). PA0 44. Lemieux et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 97: 4076-4083 (1975). PA0 45. Ogawa et al., Tet. Letters, 29:4759-4761 (1988). PA0 46. Lemieux et al., Can. J. Chem. 60:63-67 (1982). PA0 47. Nicolaou et al., JACS, 112:3693-3695 (1990). PA0 48. Hindsgaul et al., J. Org. Chem., 52:2869-2875 (1975) PA0 49. Richardson et al., Carbohydr. Res. 216:271-287 (1991) PA0 50. Smith et al., Immunology, 58:245 (1986). PA0 51. Sleytr et al., Arch. Microbiol., 146:19 (1986). PA0 52. Ziola et al., J. Neuroimmunol., 7:315-330 (1985). PA0 53. Gokhale et al., Can. J. Chem., 68:1063-1071 (1990) PA0 54. Schmidt, et al., Liebigs Ann. Chem., 121-124 (1991) PA0 55. Nunez, et al., Can. J. Chem., 59:2086-2095 (1981) PA0 56. Veeneman, et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 32:6175-6178 (1991)
All publications and patent applications mentioned in this specification are indicative of the level of skill of those skilled in the art to which this invention pertains. All publications and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference in its entirety.